User blog:King Flurry51/Mike is too hated
I took a look again at almost all the various rankings of you guys. And I noticed this. There's too much hate on Mike...seriously, lower than annoying fodders as Staci and Rodney,aka living awful running gags? Also if Mike never existed TDROTI would have been the most boring season ever, because of its cast that really counted on few original characters and there wouldn't be any interesting interaction: *-Scott would never appear as an efficient villain if his strategy went only on sabotaging Rats:actually the only effective strategy he did was blackmailing Mike and exploit Vito. *-Zoey would become a complete filler character,and same goes to Cameron that really appeared as Harold 2.0 at first touch,and developped mostly on his friendship with Mike. Pity that any season needs a female protagonist and with Dawn out and Dakota and Anne being...meh..she was the only candidate available. Also lemme say that his personalities were one of the few things able to entertain and make fun, with only Jo and Brick providing for alternative comicity.(Cameron?Boring.Lightning?Redundant.Anne Maria and Dakota?No way funny IMO.Sam?Wasted as a couchbag gag.Dawn and B?Nah.Scott?Unlucky as Tyler and bully as the primal Duncan:slight funny.Staci?Kill me.Zoey?Pff) Ok,it's an offensive character unintentionally..but you can't say he's worst than Rodney.Stop to be moralists!Unless you want me to point out that... *-Lightning plays on an offensive stereothype about people obsessed with sports and muscles. *-Sam plays slightly on epilessy caused by too much videogames *-Scott's stereothype is the dumb farmer boy, offensive towards this category *-Cameron is a Bubble Boy,that's actually a form of disturb as MPD *-Jo plays on the tomboy stereothype, and she's multiply got fun of her non feministic nature and aspect,offensive. *-Rodney is the most offensive because he's clearly mentally disturbed but supposed to be laughed at all the time. *-How they presented Amy was no way human or moral:prompt to kill her same sister when occurred. *-TDAS Courtney and Sierra,the first for her actions and the second plays on a mentally disease known as compulsive obsession And I can continue with almost everyone. By the way I agree with you saying that without the 6 personalities Mike always showed to be flat,but a reset button is different from an erase button, so I think you should put in consideration for the future the idea to see the original Mike with all his personalities (except Mal) reunited. Unfortunately cause of you all haters this is hardly gonna happen to realize, and we'll never know if the complete Mike is still bland or instead an interesting medley of Svetlana (Olympic agility),Vito (power of charming),Chester (sort of grumpy wiseness),and Manitoba (adventurous and leader) all in one single. I still hope in this solution, by the way you made the authors so scared to be blamed again that they will never have this courage. Uhm... This situation reminds me of Gwuncan:this couple was immediately worshipped so much that the same Mc Gillis was surprised and forced to please the huge fandom creating All Stars,but what he did was to put an end to the obsession of them making the couple to end in the dumbest rushed way possible. After TDAS now he and the writers are living the same situation with Mike,but on the contrary:and they'll feel so forced by the haters of Mike that they or make him to appear again even more dimmed and flattened or simply won't have anymore the courage to purpose him again. Category:Blog posts